


With No Makeup I Feel Naked

by Ourlittlevampire



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Crying, Fluff and Angst, Infantilism, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:56:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ourlittlevampire/pseuds/Ourlittlevampire
Summary: Sebastian and Emerson comfort Remington.
Relationships: Emerson Barrett/Remington Leith/Sebastian Danzig
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	With No Makeup I Feel Naked

**Author's Note:**

> This is the shortest thing I've ever written. Hopefully it's good.  
I know I promised a pure smut fic. It's coming , I just needed some fluff after the Lonely music video.  
Again, all characters are 18+  
The title is from a Mindless Self Indulgence song.

Remington giggled as Sebastian picked him up and placed him up on the edge of the sink. His big brother was so strong.  
"Now, let's get all that makeup off." The guitarist said cheerily, leaning over to grab a package of makeup wipes. Remington turned around and looked at himself in the mirror. His whole face was still smeared with dark makeup from filming the Lonely music video earlier that day. He laughed. He looked like a complete mess.  
"I'm all messy!" He announced what he saw proudly.  
"Yes you are, baby. Now, hold still while I clean you up." He did his best to follow the instruction as the wipe was brought up to his cheek and he began gently scrubbing.

"All clean!" Sebastian said, tossing the used makeup wipe into the trash.  
"Thank you!" Remington said. He turned to look at himself in the mirror again, seeing himself clean of all traces of product. His lips curled down as he examined his bare face.  
Sebastian fumbled the package makeup wipes as he went to put it back on the shelf. It bounced off the lower shelf and landed right in the toilet bowl. "Shit!" He said to himself as he fished it out of the water. He grimaced as he held the dripping plastic over the bowl, letting the water drip off back into the bowl. It had, thankfully, been closed and none of the water had gotten to the wipes. He shook what more water he could off and he sat it on the edge of the bath to dry.  
He turned back around to see his little brother reaching to grab his pallette out of the shelf. He had an unpleasant look on his face, the smiling and giggling just minutes before completely gone.  
"Baby boy, I think it's too late to put your makeup back on." Sebastian said as if he was delivering bad news. In a way, he was. Remington put his arm down. His head hung a bit. He was definitely sad. The eldest sibling wrapped his the younger man in a tight hug, somewhat awkwardly due to how they were positioned.  
"You're the strongest person I've ever known, Remington."  
"Really?" The singer asked. His high pitched, innocent voice sounded on the verge of tears, something that tore at Sebastian's heartstrings. He pulled back and looked his brother in the eyes. They were rimmed by tears threatening to spill.  
"Yes, really. I love you." Remington's body began trembling in his arms. He was really trying to cry now. "Shh, baby, shh. You're safe." He soothed. He felt his hands clutch at the back of his suit. The first sob erupted from him, followed close by many more.  
Sebastian carefully scooped his brother up off the counter. He pushed the door open with his shoulder. Remington held to him tightly as they made the short trip down the hall to the master bedroom.  
Emerson was sitting on the edge of the bed when they entered. He looked up from his phone, only to grow immediately concerned when he heard his brother crying. Despite not knowing what was going on, he shifted into soothing and protective mode.  
"It's okay, it's okay." He repeated as Sebastian gently laid the blonde down on the bed. He clung to the larger man like an infant being pulled from it's mother's breast. Emerson shifted to lay beside him, encapsulating him within his arms. "Calm down." He whispered. The guitarist mirrored his actions on the other side of the middle brother, sandwiching him between the two.  
For a few minutes, the only sound in the room was their soothing whispers and Remington's sobbing. The sobbing diminished until it was nothing more than a hitching of breath. Eventually, even that died and the little was calm. They laid still for minutes after the crying stop, still tangled up.  
The first movement was made by Remington, who unwedged his arm and brought it up to his face. He attempted wiping his nose on his bare arm.  
"Here." Emerson said, breaking the silence as he offered his handkerchief. It wasn't for blowing noses, but it could always be washed. He didn't want to get up to get a tissue and risk setting his brother off again.  
Remington blew his nose loudly before handing it back. The drummer sat it to the side before returning his arms around his waist. With the singer's face clean, Sebastian leaned in and gave him a little Eskimo kiss. Remington giggled and returned the affection by lovingly rubbing his head on the older man. The guitarist gave him a playfully head-butted his shoulder. The smile had returned to the little's face.


End file.
